The Digidestined meet Dracula
by Yamato795
Summary: When Matt leaves the group he meets thier greates enemy, and aly, yet.....
1. Default Chapter Title

****

The Digidestined meet Dracula

( By Amanda Kennedy )

****

The night was dark and cold, sending a chilling breeze through the air. Matt held onto Gabumon tight, hoping that them being alone would be all right tonight. It had been two long days since Matt had left the group to follow his own path and find his own destiny with only his digimon at his side. He shivered in the darkness, wishing silently that he could fall asleep like his friend, but this feeling wouldn't leave him. It was so strange, he felt frightened even though he didn't know why. His partner was slumbering peacefully, like he should be. But sleep eluded him, keeping him wide- awake. The wind howled through the trees of the digital forest, making the young man wish he were home in his own bed.

Above him the midnight sky held a glimmering white moon, full and majestic. It seemed as if someone had painted the stars into the sky. It would've been beautiful if it weren't so cold. The only warmth the boy had was from his fury digimon, and it wasn't enough to make him comfortable. He sneezed for maybe the fifth time, turning his head away from his companion so he would not to wake him. The longer the young Digidestined boy was lying awake the more he wished he had the heart to wake Gabumon up. But the wolf like creature needed his sleep. His job was to protect the bearer of Friendship, and if he did not have his rest, he wouldn't be able to digievolve to do so. Matt knew the rookie level needed his strength, or he would've awoken his digifriend right then.

__

" _I almost wish the others were here. Almost. "_ The blonde boy thought as he closed his colbat blue eyes once more. _" At least then I might have someone to talk to since I can't sleep. But I don't think I'm ready to go back to them just yet. I need to find myself before I go looking for them. I need to know what's wrong with me. "_

Again, Yamato shivered. Pulling closer to the Gabumon, he tried to ease his mind into a rest. And then he tried his hardest to go to bed in the cold night. His body relaxed, and slowly but surely, the child of Friendship fell asleep next to his digimon.

Eyes of ice watched from up above. The boy was vulnerable, all alone with only his digimon, a digimon that was not going to be a threat. What an easy target, alone and asleep, the child had made this easy for him. A sneer crossed his thin lips as he watch the bearer of the Crest of Friendship snuggle up against the fury digital monster. He had no idea what threat loomed above him. If it wouldn't wake the chosen child, he would've laughed an evil laugh that would've echoed throughout the forest around them. Instead, his sneer just grew wider. 

With all the grace of an angel, the dark figure slowly descended to the ground, landing several feet away from the sleeping pair. The boy stirred slightly, as if he felt the figure's sinister presence and was trying to get out of the cavern of sleep that had taken him so long to enter. It only made the shadow let out a low, barely audible chuckle. They were at his mercy as long as he acted quickly.

Matt twisted in his sleep, the Crest around his neck glowing dimly under the fabric of his green shirt. The figure was smirking over him, kneeling down next to his digital companion. The pale hands of the mysterious figure took one of Yamato's arms and gently unwrapped it from around the Gabumon. Slowly, he did the same with the other until the boy was no longer embracing his digifriend. Then he carefully rolled the boy onto his back, almost as if to make the boy look up at him, although his eyes were closed. Matt's breathing was deep, and the sinister figure could hear every beat of his young heart. The glow of the moon made the child's sandy blonde hair seem to shine, and his innocent face was so peaceful in the dim light. He was almost like a fallen angel, deep in a soft slumber. 

Unknown to the poor Digidestined, or even his digimon, was what the evil creature had planned for the child. He was the target, and being so far away from his friends made him wide open for an attack. But that's not what the dark being had planned for the Guardian of Friendship. It was something very different.

His hand slowly moved to the boy's high shirt collar. In one swift movement, he pulled the thin cloth away, exposing the Digidestined's neck. His eyes of ice made out the vein right away. It was pulsing, bringing blood to the boy's whole body. The evil figure's eyes were fixed on it hungrily, watching with every inch of his concentration. The boy's heart, his soul, his very life force was flowing through that vein. With the softest touch imaginable the shadow ran a slender finger over Matt's neck, as if needing to feel if the vein was really real. He smiled in spite himself; he'd waited so long for this. Fangs glittered from within his grin, sharp and pointed like knives. They loomed over the child's soft skin, ready to strike.

" Good-bye, child of Friendship, " The dark being hissed, leaning in for the vein, fangs ready to pierce through Yamato. " Sweet dreams for eternity! "

Abruptly, blue light burst out from the Crest of Friendship, and Matt's eyes flew open. He saw the creature leaning in for him and screamed. " GABUMON! "

Instantly the rookie digimon was awake and on his feet. He caught sight of the shadowy form standing over his chosen child, and reacted viciously, releasing an icy attack on the evil creature's back. " Blue Blaster, ha! "

The shadow was thrown back, away from the Digidestined. Matt hopped to his feet, running to his companion's side. His breath was caught in his throat he was so terrified. His knees were weak and he was ready to collapse from shock. Gabumon held him close for a moment, still shaken from that scare.

" Matt, are you all right? ", the digimon demanded in concern.

" Yeah, but what kind of digimon is that? ", the boy cried, fear in his voice. He pointed a brown-gloved hand at the shadowy figure as it stepped closer to them.

Moonlight illuminated him, casting visibility over the being. He looked almost human. He had pale skin, and sharp fangs that glittered like diamonds. He wore a dark gray suit that looked very old fashioned. Like from movies that didn't even have sound. A black cape swirled behind him, all the way down to his ankles. A sneer crossed his young, human like face. " I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Yamato, but I'm not a digimon. I am a vampire. "

" A v-vampire…, " Blue eyes wide, the young Digidestined took a step back from the smirking teenage menace. His heart rate had increased in seconds, and the vampire could hear it's pounding in his chest. Matt looked down at his digital partner, his fear very visible on his young face and even in his body language. " I didn't know that vampires existed in the Digiworld! "

" Oh, but we do. ", the vampire sneered, taking a step forward. " Or at least, I do. It's such a shame that your crest had to wake you up. The vein in your neck looked so tasty, I couldn't resist a bite. Such a shame, I'm so hungry too. "

" Stay away from him! " Gabumon leaped into the air, anger in is tone. As the boy's digivice began to screech, the rookie level began to glow.

Gabumon digievolves to……. Garurumon!

The white wolf digimon snarled as he tried to tackle the vampire to the ground, but the teenage evil was faster. He leaped out of the way; letting the champion digimon hit the ground and tumble in the dirt. Laughing, he smirked at the blonde boy across the clearing from him.

" You actually believe that you can defeat the son of Dracula himself? ", the dark figure chuckled, his icy eyes piercing. " You've got to be kidding me, boy. Not even all of the Digidestined combine could stop me! "

" We'll see about that! ", Garurumon exclaimed. " Howling Blaster! "

The vampire quickly wrapped his cape around his whole body, and it miraculously shielded the digital monster's attack. He then stood, facing his adversaries with a glare of excitement in his eyes. The vampire literally _enjoyed_ the challenge of having to go through Garurumon to get to Matt. It livened it up a bit.

He then put a hand to his lips, and when he removed them, a blast of fire shot out of his mouth striking the striped white and blue wolf. He was thrown back into the trees, letting out a cry of pain. Matt was instantly tense, waiting anxiously for his partner to get up. He clenched his fists in worry trying not to panic.

" You are fools, protectors of Friendship! I am Daven, the son of Dracula! I am more powerful than all the Dark Masters put together. " The vampire shouted as the wolf slowly rose to his feet to rejoin the battle. " You and your little pet aren't going to be able to stop me! You might as well give up, Yamato. I am your master! "

" Howling Blaster! " Garurumon fired again, charging at the evil creature threatening them. As his icy blast made Daven cry out, he slashed his large claws at the teenage monster connecting with his head. Daven was thrown back, but he hit the ground laughing. His cackling echoed far and wide.

" You actually think that _HURT_? ", the vampire scoffed as he threw a bolt of fire at Garurumon's side. It tossed the wolf onto its side moaning in pain. Daven could not stop laughing, not even when he struck Garurumon again.

" No! ", Matt screamed in concern for his friend. " Garurumon! "

" Oh, don't worry, boy, I won't kill him. ", the vampire sneered over at the child, his fangs glittering. He grabbed the wolf by the face, holding him down with amazing strength and unbelievable skill. He forced the beast to look into his eyes that were now a blazing red. Matt stood there in disbelief, and he couldn't force his body to move. Suddenly, the protector digimon's eyes flashed red as well.

" Now, my pet, " Daven grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. Garurumon stood at his side like a well-trained dog. The vampire pointed to Yamato with a smirk. " Bring me that Digidestined. I want him alive, and hopefully in one piece. Go, Garurumon! Bring me the bearer of the Crest of Friendship! " 

To be continued 


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

The Digidestined meet Dracula: Part 2

( By Yamato795 )

( _Here goes my disclaimer again! Well, Daven, and another one of my characters that comes in at this part are mine, if you wanna use them, and I don't know why you would, e-mail me at _[yamato795@hotmail.com][1]**_ ! Enjoy! _)**

Garurumon let out a low growl, his eyes burning red as they stared down the chosen child. Matt took a step back his mind slowly realizing that his protector was no longer in control of his own actions, Daven was. And Daven wanted the bearer of Friendship's blood, and was more than willing to use Garurumon to get it.

His heart pounding in his chest, the blonde boy whirled on his heels, running as fast as he could. With a roar, the white wolf charged after him. When Matt looked over his shoulder, he could see the teenage monster laughing hysterically behind him watching the chase begin. His mind going wild, the child forced his legs to go faster than they ever had before. As long as Daven was controlling the digimon, Yamato was in great danger, more than ever before.

His own protector was trying to hurt him. The boy couldn't believe it, but behind him was the living proof. Even his shouts didn't stop Garurumon, let alone his pleading. Matt knew then that until he could reverse whatever Daven had done to Garurumon, he was on his own. But he just couldn't calm his thoughts as he ran. ' _Oh, Garurumon, what has he done to you? If you could only hear me, at least I'd know that you weren't completely under his control! I'll get Daven for this! But right now the only thing I can get is outta here! _'

His legs soon felt heavy, and the wolf like digimon was growing ever closer. For some reason the look on his companion's face reminded the chosen child of how Leomon had acted when under the control of Devimon's black gears. Matt was gasping for breath, wishing there was some to get away from Garurumon until he had a way to fight back. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure he'd get the chance.

With the grace and strength of a tiger, the white wolf leaped forward and pushed his weight off the thick trunk of a tree. With a grunt, he then landed in front of Matt, causing him to skid to a stop. His blue eyes wide with fear, the Guardian of Friendship spun around, heading back the way he came at full speed. Garurumon let out a howl like a wild beast and ran after him, his teeth barred and his claws ripping at the grass. It was fear that gave the Digidestined child the strength to keep going, that and the will to survive. He wouldn't let Daven use his friend this way; he wouldn't let that arrogant vampire win without a fight. That's why he kept moving, always pushing his tired legs to go faster, even if it meant exhaustion.

' _If only the others were here. Man, who knew that leaving the group would mean this? I'm even starting to miss Tai! _' The boy's mind raved as he kept running like a mad man. ' _But I guess that doesn't matter right now._ _The most important thing I can do right now is try to help Garurumon, or find a good place to hide. _'

Lost in his thoughts and his fast pace, the young man didn't notice that his former companion was now on his heels, gaining at a startling speed. With a stunned cry, Matt tried once more to gain some distance, but all it did was take his eyes off the path he was on. He tripped over a tree root heading for the dirt face first. With a snarl, the wolf like creature snapped his jaws at the boy's flailing legs in an attempt to immobilize him. Matt fell before he could get a sharp toothed grip on him. Then with all the speed he could muster, Yamato tried to scramble away from the wolf's mighty jaws. Garurumon snapped again and missed by millimeters.

" Garurumon, please! ", Matt begged in-between gasps for breath. He tried to get away from him, as far as he could manage, but he was completely breathless. " Please, listen to me! You can fight it! You can beat Daven! Please, Garurumon, please try! I know you can do it, I believe in you! "

Nothing happened, but the wolf came closer, a deadly glare in his glowing red eyes. It was apparent to the chosen child then that his friend couldn't hear him. Trying to talk to him was a dead end. And if he let the digimon corner him _he'd_ be in the dead end. His pulse was ringing in his ears as he tried to back away, but all he found was a tree behind him blocking his escape. The white wolf started to slink toward him, his every movement fluid and graceful. Matt pressed back against the tree praying that somehow his friend would remember him deep down.

A deep growl came out of his throat just as the beast sprang forward. Yamato threw himself to the ground to the right and tried to crawl until he had the strength to get up and run. Anger consumed the wolf's next howl and he leaped at where the boy was now in a final attempt to capture him. On instinct the child of Friendship's hand shot out grabbing a huge nearby log that he'd stumbled over seconds before. Swinging it like a bat, the blonde boy spun around hitting his former companion in the side of the face. The wolf yelped as he was thrown into the side of the tree across the path. Matt desperately ran the way he'd been going all along, now having the chance he need to get ahead of both Garurumon and Daven.

He had a chance to find the others. They could help him. But then he realized something: they would've been traveling for the past two days. They could be almost anywhere in the Digital world by now! Anywhere at all, and he had only a limited amount of time before the wolf like digital monster would catch up to him. What could he do? Where could he go where Garurumon wouldn't find him!

" Yamato! Yamato, over here! " A desperate voice called out to him, hiding its owner in the bushes on the side of the path. He only had moments to decide if he trusted who-ever it was calling to him, it was either that or he could keep running, and eventually Garurumon would catch him. As he neared it, he reluctantly dived in, praying that he was not making a huge mistake.

His eyes met a pair of beautiful green eyes, and were locked for a moment of silence. All you could hear was his panting breath for the next moment. And then, he finally uttered the words, " Who are you? "

She was human; there was no mistake about that. She was probably his age, and only a few inches shorter than him. Her long blonde hair curled in golden spirals near the ends that rested on her back. She wore a red leather tank top that came down and exposed at least two inches of her stomach until you got down to the tight black leather pants she wore. Her lips were a beautiful crimson, making her look like an angel. Yamato was breathless once more, taken back by her radiance.

" My name is Cass. I'm here to help you, Guardian of Friendship. " She explained. Her voice was like a wonderful melody to his ears. " These bushes are coated with magic, so your digimon will not be able to know you're in here. "

" Thank you. ", he replied softly. " But why are you helping me? "

" Daven will kill you and the rest of the Digidestined if I stand by and watch. I can't let that happen. ", Cass remarked firmly. Then her green eyes met his gaze once again, and her tone was gentle once more. " Not to you. I couldn't let him use you for blood like he's done to so many others. It would just be too horrible. "

His heart was racing again, but this time it was not from fear. It was from an emotion that the blonde boy didn't recognize; yet he liked it. He wanted to embrace it for some strange reason. It was amazing, and he never wanted it to fade. He leaned in, closer to her lips, but a noise behind him made him pull away.

They turned to peer through the branches of their hiding spot to see Garurumon sniffing at the trail angrily. He could find no trace of his target on the ground, thanks to the magic of the mysterious girl who'd rescued Matt. Even so, the bearer of the Crest of Friendship held his breath until his former companion howled and charged down the path, continuing his search. His blue eyed gaze met hers again, and this time they held sadness. He took a step back from her. He silently wished he had some way to help his friend, that there was something he could do.

" Your friend is under Daven's hypnosis, Yamato. You have not lost him. " The girl told him soothingly, trying to be of some comfort. It was almost as if she'd read his mind or something. " We can still help him. All we have to do is defeat that vampire and your digimon will be back to normal. "

" What's with this we stuff? ", Matt snapped suddenly, his pulsing emotions finally getting to him. He had been terrified, horrified and then drown in an emotion that he didn't know or trust. He just snapped without even realizing it. " I don't even know you! You may have saved me, but that doesn't mean I trust you! How do I know you're not working with Daven anyway, huh? How do I know you're not going to lure me into some trap? "

" If this is how you show your gratitude maybe I should just let Daven have you! He doesn't work with anyone, not even if there was another of his kind. He thinks he is superior to all, Yamato. ", Cass shot back, sounding offended, and even a little hurt. She turned her back to him, crossing her arms over her chest. " If you don't want my help, that's fine with me, but don't just assume people only wish to hurt you! If you do, no one will ever help you again! "

" I'm sorry, Cass. I didn't mean to be so cruel, I just can never be sure in the Digiworld. It seems every being I meet here only wants me dead. " He apologized, putting a hand on her shoulder so he could turn her to face him once more. " If you want to help me, I guess I should welcome you with open arms. "

" Thank you, Yamato. " She smiled softly at him. The feeling he'd had earlier rushed back, and he blushed for some reason. Cass giggled, touching his cheek. " You don't have anything to worry about, I won't let anything happen to you, I'd rather die than see you hurt. "

" I still don't understand. ", he murmured softly as she stepped closer to him. His cheek was tingling from her touch, almost as if it were on fire. Their eyes were locked, and soon she had her body pressed up against his, making that feeling rush back into him once more. That smile of hers seemed to make him melt. 

" Ever since I found out that Daven was going after you, I've been watching. I had to be sure when he would attack you, so I've been following you and your Gabumon for the past two days. " She whispered. " I couldn't let him hurt you. "

" You sound like you really care about me. ", Matt retorted as her hand ran down his face and rested behind his neck. He felt almost as if he were falling into her eyes they were so captivating and inviting, he just wanted to stare forever. " Like you were just waiting to be able to show yourself to me. "

" That's not all I've been waiting for, Yamato. ", Cass gasped, unable to hold back the urge any longer. She pulled his lips to her in a lock of passion. She'd been waiting for only a few days, but to her it had been what seemed like an eternity that would replay itself only to taunt her. Her lips were over his in a hungry kiss that she repeated over and over again, fearing that if she stopped she'd lose him.

Yamato's lips were on fire. He'd never felt such passion, such yearning. Her desire was almost too much for him, but he kissed back as well as he could. He'd never done this before. Her hands were around his neck, and his arms made it to around her waist on pure instinct pulling her closer than before. Soon her lips made it down his chin and soon she was kissing his neck. It was an unbelievable feeling for the blonde boy until she pulled away. He couldn't see the ashamed look in her eyes. 

" What is it? ", he asked her in a gentle tone. " Are you all right? "

" Yes. ", she replied after a moment of silence and staring down at her feet. She couldn't believe what she'd almost done. " But it's not right for us to do this now. I must help you find the other Digidestined. The only way we'll be able to defeat Daven is if you eight are all together. I know which direction they were headed today; they can't be too far ahead of us. "

" What about the…. " The boy started timidly.

" I was rushing you, Yamato. I didn't even care if you had feelings for me at all. The next time I try to kiss you, " the blonde girl cut him off as she headed out of the bushes. " I'll make sure to ask you about it first. " 

The Guardian of Friendship was confused for a moment, unsure of how Cass could turn form red-hot to cold so quickly. But then he forced himself to follow her back out into the night. His eyes then caught sight of her standing in the moonlight, and for some reason Matt wanted desperately to hold her again. He had no idea where these strange feelings were coming from, but he was sure that he wouldn't be able to get rid of them, let alone ignore them. Soon he stood next to her once more.

Her eyes were scanning the forest as if looking for something. It took all Cass's strength to keep from staring at him. She couldn't believe she'd taken advantage of their moment alone. How was she going to be able to help him defeat Daven if all she could think about was his strong arms around her once more? No, she had to keep her focus or that vampire would have the Digidestined for sure. Besides, Yamato probably didn't feel the same, why keep dreaming? 

" This way. " She beckoned, gesturing for him to follow her. He nodded stepping up behind her. They began to follow a new path, one that branched off the trail he'd been on minutes earlier. The night around them was silent, and the girl kept her keen senses on their surroundings for anything unusual. 

" Cass. " Matt finally spoke. They'd been walking for minutes now, in a complete silence. He looked her in the eyes so he was sure she would listen. " I just wanted you to know that what you did back there was-"

" Ssshhh! " She hissed abruptly, cutting him off once again. She put her fingers to her lips, pointing to the clearing just ahead. His gaze shifted to see seven children and digimon around a campfire. Matt could see that Tai was standing watch with Augumon at his side near the base of a tree.

__

" I'm not even sure if I want to rejoin the group yet. I mean, do they even need me anymore? Cass says the only way we'll be able to defeat Daven is if we're together, but what if I can't handle it? " Yamato thought in concern. _" What if I attack them again? I might hurt the people I now consider my family! "_

" You'll be safe here, Yamato. ", she said suddenly, cutting through his thoughts. " If Garurumon were to find you here the other chosen children would be able to protect you. Go on. I'm sure they'll all be happy to see you. "

He turned to face her. " What about you? "

" I'll return tomorrow night, when I have more information about the threat to come. But for now, I cannot go with you to meet up with the Digidestined. ", Cass told him in a calm voice. To him it held no emotion. " You must go, before he sees- "

Matt cut her off when he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her the way she'd kissed him. She's been caught off guard at first, but then the mysterious blonde girl wrapped her arms behind his neck, and she kissed him back. The heat and passion lasted for several minutes until she had to pull away to gasp for breath. He grinned at her with a mischievous smile. 

" You don't need to ask. ", he said in a serious tone, giving her a playful wink. He then took her hand, giving it a squeeze. " Good-bye, Cass. "

" Good-bye, Yamato. ", she whispered, watching him walk into the clearing to meet up with the other chosen children. She hated to see him go, but it has to be done; she couldn't risk otherwise not if she truly loved him.

Just before he stepped into his friends' camp, he looked over his shoulder. She was no longer there, to his surprise. It was hard for him to step into the clearing, but he really had no choice. Besides, Cass wasn't there anymore.

Tai gasped at the site of him, and Augumon let out a cry of shock. They both ran to his side as if to check that they weren't dreaming or seeing things because they were so tired. Matt almost laughed at them. And within seconds, all of the other Digidestined were shook awake to find a big surprise.

" Brother! " TK exclaimed, jumping into the older boy's arms. Matt held him tight, happy to see him again. Patamon was hovering by his head, giggling as well. The bearer of Hope had never been so happy.

" We're so glad you're back! ", Sora commented, giving the blonde boy a warm smile as he set his little brother back down. He smiled back at her.

" Where have you been? ", Joe demanded, almost sounding worried. " We thought we'd never see you again or some evil digimon had you! "

" Well you thought wrong. ", Yamato implied, facing the older kids in the group. " But there is something I have to tell you. "

" You can start with telling us what happened to Gabumon. ", Izzy agreed in a blank tone. Matt had to admit; nothing got past that kid. His dark eyes gazed up at him with such curiosity it was as if he were on the spot, and that he was, for the others turned their gazes to him as well waiting for his explanation.

" Well, in a sense he was….. " Matt was unsure he wanted to tell his story in front of TK and Kari. He looked over at Tai, trying to silently get his message across. Mimi caught on first, giving him an understanding nod. She then made up some excuse about the two younger children being up way too late or something. Then all of their attention was reverted back to Yamato anxiously.

" So what happened? ", Joe urged gently. 

" Well, Gabumon and I had just gone to sleep when this creepy vampire, Daven, tried to bite me in my sleep. My crest woke me up, and gave Gabumon the chance to hit the guy across the clearing and gave him time to digievolve to Garurumon. ", the blonde boy started, trying not to skip over important details. " It turns out that Daven was too strong for him, and he hypnotized Garurumon and told him to bring me to him alive. I had to run for it because I didn't know what to do for him. He chased me into the woods and it looked like he was going to catch me. I had just barely escaped his jaws several times before. "

" Then what happened? ", Sora asked, caught up in his story. Her fuchsia eyes were wide, and she was hanging on his every word.

" Well, I kept running knowing that sooner or later he'd catch me if all I did was run. Then, suddenly, I hear this voice in the bushes, calling to me, telling me to hide there and I'd be safe. At first, I wasn't sure, but then I figured it was worth the risk. I leaped in hoping I would at least live to regret this if it were a mistake. ", the Guardian of Friendship continued. " Inside, I met this girl. Her name is Cass, and she knows Daven. She wants to help us defeat him. That's the only way I can get Garurumon back from that vampire, you guys. She said she'd meet up with us tomorrow night, no matter where we are. She dropped me off here first though. "

" Whoa. Now it's not just the Dark Masters we have to fight, it Dracula?! ", Tai exclaimed, running a hand through his mess of brown hair. " Man… "

" He is Dracula's son. " Matt corrected him automatically.

" I hope this new friend of yours can help us. If Garurumon is under Daven's spell it's best we free him, and soon. ", Izzy implied, rubbing his chin. " And I take it that Daven and Cass aren't digimon. I guess we're not the only creatures that aren't native here, and at least we have a new ally. " 

" But how can we be sure we can trust her? She could be working for Daven for all we know. ", Tai remarked sounding almost like Joe.

It took all his will to keep from smiling like an idiot as he remembered Cass kissing him so passionately that there was no way she could've been lying. Matt shook his head to clear it. " You'll have to trust me, Tai. I know she's not trying to hurt us, she wants to help us. Please, guys, just give her a chance. "

The others had never seen the bearer of the Crest of Friendship like this before. He wasn't angry, or making smart comments, he was just trying to get them to accept his mysterious new companion. He was being….normal in a sense. Mimi looked up at Joe, and he in turn glared across the small circle at Izzy. The young computer whiz looked at Sora, and she then focused on Tai, the unofficial leader. He pondered over all that Matt had said, and then sighed.

" All right, when she comes back tomorrow night she's welcome. ", he retorted, giving the blonde boy a small warm smile. Their gazes met.

Yamato wanted to say thank you, but then TK tugged on his arm, telling him he couldn't sleep. With a tiny laugh, the elder brother took his sibling over to the campfire, laying him down next to Kari. After a moment, Matt took out his silver harmonica and began to play a soothing tone the drifted in the wind.

Sora noticed Biyomon smiling strangely. " What is it, Bi?"

" I think everything is back to normal. ", she grinned.

* * *

" You traitor, how dare you return here! ", Daven screamed at the sight of the dark figure in the fortress. " How dare you come back after helping him! "

" You're one to talk, Daven. ", Cass implied with a hiss.

__

( Here's that annoying narrator voice at the end of almost every episode. ): Is Cass really trying to help the Digidestined?_Will the chosen children be able to defeat the son of Dracula and free Garurumon from his power? Find out in part 3!_

   [1]: mailto:yamato795@hotmail.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

****

The Digidestined meet Dracula: Part 3

( By Yamato795 )

__

( No disclaimer this time. Gotta get right into the good stuff! )

Cass green eyes burned into Daven's skin. He stood before her in the stone fortress defiantly, despite the fact he believed himself to be superior. She stood near the wall of the stone fortress, acting sleek and innocent, like a cat cleaning her claws. He looked angry, and didn't hide it very well.

" You're a fool to help them, to help that weakling Yamato. ", the son of Dracula rasped angrily moving towards her with animal like grace. " They are weak little humans, and you know it. I will defeat them easily. "

" They are not weak and you know it. Besides, if you're so powerful, why did you need Puppetmon and Cherrymon to separate Yamato and the rest of the Digidestined? If anyone is being sneaky and under-handed, it's you! ", The blonde girl replied, her musical voice low, and almost challenging. " I will not stand aside and let these children be used for blood banks by you! This is where it ends! "

" How dare you give me orders, Cassandra! I am the male, and I am the one who gives the orders. You are my mate, you are betrothed to me as my father wished, and you will obey my command! ", he screamed at her furiously. 

" I don't care if you give me orders until you're blue in the face, I'll never submit to your treatment! ", Cass shouted back hotly. " I have Yamato now! "

" You are a fool, Cassandra. " The dark young man laughed hysterically. He couldn't stop, he just kept going on and on and on. Then he stood up straight once more and sneered over at her. " It will never work and you know it! "

" I love him! ", the girl exclaimed without thinking.

" He's a human! You're a vampire! ", Daven yelled.

" I am what you made me! I'm only a vampire because of _you_! ", Cass screamed in hatred. Tears stung her eyes, threatening to fall. " I would be human if it weren't for you and your blood thirsty father! All the lies, the shame, it's your fault! I lost my humanity because of you, and now the Digidestined will help me destroy you once and for all! I'll help them defeat you, and all of your tricks! "

" You'll never win. I'll kill them all, especially that Guardian of Friendship and his digimon. ", the boy hissed. " And then you'll be mine. "

" I will never be yours, you evil monster. I keep my fangs retracted because I am ashamed of what you did to me. ", the blonde girl replied furiously. " Yamato and I will stop you, and then we can be together. "

" Yes, but only at night. You're forgetting your limits, Cassandra, you can't go out in sunlight like a human. And you're forgetting something even greater than that. ", Daven smirked at her, taking a step closer to her. " Sooner or later, that little Digidestined of yours will know the truth about you, he will know your secret. He already despises me for what I am. What makes you think he'll accept you for what you are? You're just like me, a child of the night. "

" I am nothing like you. ", Cass whispered in her darkest tone. Her gaze was full of a wild fire, one of hatred. His very presence was feeding the blaze, pitting her towards rage unlike any other. She seemed ready to attack him.

" You know you are. Just stare at Yamato's neck once, and then tell me you're not tempted. I've been there, and I know how powerful the draw is to him. There is so much life in his blood. ", Daven retorted, his fangs showing in a mocking way. " You can't tell me you haven't noticed it. Come on, admit it. "

" Shut up, you blood thirsty jerk. ", Cass screamed throwing a punch for his head. He was faster than she was, grabbing her wrist and pulling her right up against him with a sneer. She didn't care right then; she was too enraged. " I'll kill you for that! Then Yamato and I will be happy. We're stronger than you! "

" I love it when you talk like this. " Daven grinned, and then his kissed her forcefully, pressing her even closer to him. She struggled violently, until she finally resorted to something she hated more than anything. She let down her fangs biting him in the mouth. Then she was finally able to get away, backing up until she was near the front door of the stone fortress. Daven looked at her furiously.

Blood was pouring down his lip, dripping onto his old fashioned clothes. His dark eyes were flaming. " You little witch, I'll make you- "

" You won't anything, Daven, because the Digidestined will stop you. You're not going to see next week, that I can promise you. ", the blonde girl retorted as she stormed out the door, letting it slam behind her. Daven punched his hand through the opposite wall, furious with both Cass and the Digidestined.

" I will make sure that you and Matt will never be happy, Cassandra! ", he growled under his breath, his eyes burning on the door. " Even if I die after. " 

* * *

" It's getting late you guys, maybe we should stay put for a while, you know, so Cass can catch up to us. ", Matt suggested from at the end of the group with TK and Patamon. " Come on I know she's good at tracking and stuff but the sooner she finds us the sooner I get Garurumon back. Please, you guys? "

" He's right. It is getting dark, and it would be more logical to let Cass catch up to us sooner than to continue and put her further behind. ", Izzy agreed, looking over at Tai. " It would be much wiser to rest anyway, the digimon appear tired. "

" Okay, let's take a break. ", the brown haired boy nodded.

Everyone took a seat, happy for the rest. Palomon rubbed her roots, complaining a little about how sore they were. Mimi was right along with her, only softly trying not to make everyone angry at her and her digimon. TK got up after a moment walking over to where Matt was already seated in the lush green grass.

" Matt, how come you wouldn't tell me what happened to you? ", he asked his older brother, looking up at him with his big blue eyes. " And where's Gabumon? Why isn't he with us anymore? Is he okay? "

" He'll be just fine, little one, just as soon as we defeat a monster that's using him. ", a musical voice said as a shadow came out of the trees. A blonde girl stepped out from under the tree line, making her way towards the group. " Hello, Digidestined, I am Cass. We'll be working together to stop Daven before he can stop you. I wish we could've met on better circumstances, but it seems it's too late. "

" Exactly what is your connection to this Daven anyway? ", the red haired Guardian of Knowledge inquired from his seat next to his digifriend. " I mean, you have to have some kind of reason for wishing to help us. "

" He and I have been enemies for a long time now, longer than you can imagine. He feeds on humans that only he deems worthy of his time, first going for the one he feels is the biggest threat. ", the mysterious girl informed him, glancing over at Matt only once. " Being a vampire, he needs to feed on human blood, and you are the only humans in the Digital world. You're his targets; despite he knows how powerful you are. He thinks he can beat you easily, even with your digimon. " 

" And we'll just have to prove him wrong. ", Tai remarked matter of factly, giving Augumon a big wink. " With WarGreymon on our side, how can we lose? "

" It won't be that easy, Tai, he has Garurumon under his control. ", Biyomon pointed out from in Sora's lap. " And we can't fight him like we'd fight any other digimon, he's our friend. We can't hurt him just because someone is making him hurt us! Whatever we do, we have to be careful of how we handle Garurumon. "

" That's right. ", Kari agreed abruptly.

" But how are we going to battle Daven then? ", Joe questioned Cass.

She took a seat next to the Guardian of Friendship and let out a small sigh of relief for a break. " My basic idea is that while some of you battle Daven himself, the others will distract Garurumon until the vampire is destroyed. We'll need to plan carefully though, Daven is very clever himself, and we can't make mistakes. "

" Then I guess Tai will have to sit this one out. ", Sora giggled, her red gloved hand covering her mischievous smile. Everyone started to laugh as well, making their leader a little annoyed from the pestering. Matt rolled his eyes looking over at Cass. She was laughing as well, obviously knowing about Tai's reckless habits. 

" Maybe we should know more about Daven before we start to plan. You know, stuff like his weaknesses and abilities. ", Tentomon suggested reasonably.

" Like all vampires, he cannot go out into sunlight, cannot leave a circle of crosses, can't step on holy ground, and can be killed with a wooden stake through his heart. But any of those things would be difficult to do because he can fly, throw fire, his senses are keen, he can transform into a giant bat, and can hypnotize creatures to do his bidding. ", she explained slowly, sounding like she was going over a long list of things. " I'm not sure any of that is useful but the two ways to destroy him. He can only be killed with a stake to the heart, and sunlight. "

" Then maybe we can lure him out into the sunlight. ", Matt implied.

Cass bit her lower lip, unsure of what she could say now. She could not go out into the sunlight either, for it would turn her to ashes as well. She'd have to convince them that that would be a last resort. " Daven is too clever for that. We'll have to do it the old fashioned way. Besides, we shouldn't wait until morning. "

" Then let's get dinner ready and then we can plan on what to do. ", the Guardian of Courage remarked standing up. " Matt, you stay here with Cass while we get everything set up. Once we're done we can get started. "

Matt nodded, watching the rest of the Digidestined split up and go into the forest. Once they were gone, he wrapped his arms around the blonde girl and kissed her passionately with his fiery lips. Her arms went around him as well, and she kissed back with a hunger, just like she had the night before. 

" I missed you. ", he whispered as he pulled away. He held her face close to his, staring deep into her emerald green eyes. Her hands were in his hair feeling just how soft it was. " I wished you could've been with me all day. "

" I felt the same way, but I had to know if Daven would be back again tonight, otherwise I wouldn't be able to help you. ", Cass replied softly. She kissed him briefly, as if just to gently touch her lips to his once more. " He wants you gone first, Yamato, I'm not exactly sure why, but he does! He normally goes after the strongest of a group, and you are that, but that can't be the whole reason. "

" I just want to hold you right now, Cass, just until the others come back. ", he rasped in her ear. " I just want to forget Daven right now. "

" Awwww, but why would you want to forget me, Yamato? I thought that we bonded when you gave me your digimon. ", a sneering voice hidden in the shadows taunted. " And aren't you two just so _cute_? "

" Daven! ", Cass gasped as she and the blonde young man jumped to their feet. The vampire was hovering before them against the twilight sky, a fanged smirk on his shadowy face. She grit her teeth, she hadn't been expecting this.

" Who else would it be? ", he laughed evilly. He then threw his cape back behind him, swooping down at them. His laughed echoed in their ears and he was upon them before they could even twitch, tearing them apart.

His hand gripped the blonde girl's wrist in an iron lock. She cried out trying to pull away. Matt hit the grass just off to Daven's left, rolling onto his side. He then pulled himself to standing position and ran at them. He hit the vampire in the face with his balled fist, but the dark figure was able to block it at the last possible second. He threw the Digidestined boy back to the ground closer to the tree line. Cass tried to kick Daven in the shin but it didn't work for he threw her to the ground at his feet. He held a flaming fist near her head, pressing her against the dirt bellow her even though she was struggling furiously.

" Surrender yourself now, Yamato, or I'll kill her! ", he threatened sneering over at the blonde boy. The chosen child stood once again, clenching his fists, anger written all over his features. Daven tried not to burn the girl's hair too much. 

" Let her go! ", Yamato cried in a rage.

" I will when you surrender. ", the evil creature hissed putting his burning fist closer to Cass's face. " Now give yourself up before I let her burn! "

" Yamato, no! Get out of here! ", Cass yelled trying her hardest to get out of the evil bloodsucker's grasp. But no matter how hard she kicked or what she tried, she remained at his mercy on the ground. " You can't let him win! "

" But I can't let him hurt you! ", Matt retorted helplessly. He then turned his piercing glare back to meet Daven's eyes. " If I give myself up, you have to promise to let Cass, and Garurumon go. If you hurt either of them, the deal is off. "

" You have my word. ", Daven replied blankly. " Now throw down your Digivice and Crest, I don't want them in the way when I finally get to taste you. "

" No! Yamato, no, you can't do this! ", the blonde girl exclaimed franticly. Her mind was racing as she watched the child of Friendship begin to begin to remove the tag around his neck. She knew she had to do something or the evil creature would use Matt for blood until the blonde young man finally died after a long period of suffering. In second, the Crest of Friendship hit the ground, rolling through the deep green grass. Matt's hand went to remove the device on his hip.

" Hand of Fate! ", a deep, echoing voice boomed from above them. Orange energy shot through the air at Daven, knocking him off of the mysterious girl. She scrambled over to the Guardian of Friendship, throwing her arms around him as if it would protect them both. He quickly looked up to see Angemon soaring above them with TK on his shoulders, and then he swiftly grabbed his Crest.

" What's going on? ", Matt called up to his brother.

" Garurumon attacked us in the woods, and we thought that Daven might be here. ", Sora implied from her perch on Birdramon's talons. " Looks like we were right too! Are you guys all right? Did Daven almost- "

" I don't start anything that I don't finish! ", the vampire shouted furiously as he threw a bolt of fire at the bird like digimon above. " I will take the Guardian of Friendship prisoner if I have to kill the rest of the chosen children to do it! "

Birdramon dived in the air to dodge the attack, but stayed off the ground. She then flapped her wings with all of her strength. " Meteor wing! "

He grinned, showing off his fangs, as he whirled his cape around himself, shielding his body from the hail. The he turned to Cass and Matt, letting a wave of fire leap out of his palms in a swirling inferno. " Let's warm things up here, kids! "

Cass closed her eyes in concentration. " Winds of spring, winds of fall, green trees standing tall, bring to me a shield of might that will even block the light! "

A glowing blue shield appeared in her hands just in time to block the flames from doing any damage. Matt breathed a sigh of relief. Daven was furious, but he was ready when Angemon shot out his attack once more. He threw a ball of fire at the angel, just before Garurumon leaped into the clearing with the other Digidestined tearing after him. Daven appeared furious.

" This isn't over, Yamato Ishida. You can't avoid your fate forever, it's just a matter of time before I'll taste your blood, you have my word on that. ", the vampire spat, a he began to float above the ground along with the white wolf. He sneered at them viciously. " The next time, I'll have you beat, you'll see. "

In an abrupt flame above them, they disappeared without a trace. Cass breathed a sigh of relief, turning to face Matt with a expression on her face that could've been of anger. " How could you think of giving yourself up to him? He would've drained the life out of you slower than imaginable! "

" I couldn't let him hurt you, Cass. I care about you too much! ", he retorted, pulling her into a soft embrace. " I'd do anything to keep you safe. "

" This is new. ", Mimi whispered to the bearer of Love. They shared a smile, truly happy for their close friend. The guys however, were stunned by Matt's actions unable to put two and two together very easily. TK had wide eyes, watching his older brother in awe, unsure of what to make of all this.

" If you give up Daven will have Garurumon forever, Yamato. ", the blonde girl in his arms whispered, running her hands through is hair. Their eyes were locked, and her seemed to be hiding something, but Matt wasn't sure what. Her voice was so gentle when she said. " Promise me you won't surrender to him. "

" I-I—I promise. ", the Guardian of Friendship replied.

* * *

Cass left the Digidestined just before the sun rose above the trees. She wet back to her own home, far across the woods from Daven's. She'd always had refused to be close to the cocky vampire, no matter what it took. Inside the small stone walls of her home, Cass let out a sigh of relief. Tonight, she and the Digidestined would defeat Daven once and for all, there was no doubt.

Their plan had been set as soon as Matt had been able to explain everything to his friends. Cass was happy to show Izzy the location of Daven's fortress, and her own home, even though they would not be going to her place anyway. The young computer whiz had taken notes on everything she told them of vampires, and of Daven's habits, and come up with a plan that even Cass had to admit seemed flawless. Now she could rest until nightfall, finally.

Hours later, when her body sensed that her time had arrived, her green eyes opened, seeing that it was time to act. She got out of bed, heading for the door when she slammed into something. Confused, Cass backed up, looking for what it was in her way. But there was nothing there. She put out her hand out and touched an invisible wall; one that she knew shouldn't be there because she hadn't put it there.

" Sorry, my dear, but you're not going anywhere. You gotta love a circle of crosses, Cass. They're so useful. ", a sneering voice implied from near her doorway. " Besides, Yamato will be here soon. And you don't want to miss what I have planned for him, love. Garurumon's on that right now, in fact. "

To be Continued: 

( Okay, one thing I have to say is, Daven has no yaio intentions for Matt, all right? )

****


End file.
